I Always Will
by youkillmypatience
Summary: Kate and Rick's wedding. Oneshot.


_Random oneshots always pop into my head when I'm supposed to be doing something else. Hmmm... *strokes invisible beard*_

_Disclaimer: Castle doesn't belong to me. It never will. Me cries. Buckets and buckets of tears._

_Anyway, without further adieu, READ ON!_

I Always Will

Rick looked at the minister, the audience and then at the beautiful woman in the white dress. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening, that he was actually here. Kate looked radiant, she was absolutely glowing. He was so sure it was a dream.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kate saw him looking at her, and she couldn't help but grin. She looked at the minister, who winked. She turned to Castle to say her vows.

"Rick. Do you remember the first time we worked together on a case? You acted so much like a child, I couldn't believe it. You were my favourite author, and I read about you in page six, saw you on T.V., and I even went to your book signings. I knew that you could be slightly immature sometimes, but it still surprised me. It took me a while to see the kind, caring man underneath all the jokes and annoying things you did. I found out that joking was your way of being affectionate. I found out I was surprisingly okay with that.

Do you remember the first time you saved my life? It was during the case with the ritualistic killings. It touched me that you saved me, and I'm glad you did. You then went on to save me many more times, each time just as dramatic and heroic as the previous.

Remember the time you looked into my mother's case when I told you not to? I tried to get rid of you, I tried to force you to stop shadowing me. I never told you this at the time, but I'm glad you came back. It was lonely without you there to bring me coffee, to pull my pigtails, or to sit by my side every day. You always made my job fun. You still do.

Remember when we were working the case of Kyra's dead bridesmaid? It killed me the way you looked at her. I wanted you to look at _me_ that way. I was so jealous of her. I could tell you still loved her.

Remember the time you figured out that 'the killer was still alive'? You saved my life with that one call. You saved me when you crashed through the door, into my burning apartment. You saved me. You made me feel loved. You were there for me when I needed you. I really believed that you'd always be there for me. I was right."

Kate had to stop her speech. A tear gathered in the corner of her eye and trailed down her cheek. Rick reached out to wipe it away, then he waited patiently for the rest of what she was going to say.

She took a deep breath and continued. "Remember the time I started going out with Demming? I never should have said yes. He was sweet, funny, cute, but he wasn't you.

Remember when you told me that the heart wants what the heart wants? My heart wanted you. It always did. Not Demming, not Sorenson, only you. That's why it killed me when you walked off with Gina the night I broke up with Demming. You didn't know, I was trying to tell you." Another trailed down her cheek. She took another breath and continued. "Remember when you came back? I almost had to arrest you. I was acting so mad, so infuriated with you, but the truth was, I was so glad to see you.

Remember the time Jerry tried to kill you? I thought I was going to be too late, I thought I was going to lose you. I never would have gotten over that. I needed you in my life then just as much as I need you back today.

Remember the first time you promised me 'always'? I knew that you meant it. Every time you said it, I knew you meant it.

Remember the time we almost froze to death in a freezer, then almost got destroyed by the bomb? For the minutes I spent thinking about how we were going to die, I was trying to come up with a way to tell you I loved you. I loved you since the beginning. And you would never know."

"I'm so glad we didn't die." chuckled Rick, gaining a ripple of laughter from the audience.

"Me too." Kate smiled. "Remember when I broke up with Josh? You were there for me. You held me. That's all you did. That's all I needed. I was so glad you were there. I was so glad I had you.

Remember when I became your girlfriend? We tried to hide it, but Lanie found out somehow."

"Damn straight I did. It was about time, too." said Lanie, who was standing next to Kate in her bridesmaid dress, getting more laughter from the audience.

"Remember the time you asked me to marry you? I said yes. You knew that I would. You knew you were my one and done, my plucky sidekick, my partner. You always will be.

Remember when we got married? It's happening right now. You remember? Because I always will." Beckett finished her speech and gazed directly into Castle's eyes, her own shining with tears.

"You know what?" he said gently, taking her hand. "I always will too."


End file.
